yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lynné Utau/Biography
"This is the main Biography article for Cross Fight B-Daman EC(Prologue)." Official Bio ]]Lynné is a b-shot who born separately from her siblings, she born in Western. She's wielded the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light, Wavern. She revealed to be Rin Shirotama, she's the boss emperor of Sky Feder and a God Emperor. Its also revealed that her mother is the most popular idol, Lyrné Amou aka Queen Aika. Lynné also the one who wields the Heaven Sword, Heavenrend. Roles in Cross Fight B-Daman EC EC001 : The First Beginning Rinne first appears to be a mysteries girl who leads Riki them who got lost in Chrome City, she disappears after that then appears briefly twice again at the stadium which made Riki curious about her. At the end of the story, she gives a comment , she said "Dra--gon huh? I hoped you all dragon wielders have prepared to the tasks that will happened next in the future. We shall meet again." EC002 : Mysteries Girl, Rinne Utau Lynné once again appears and served as a Special Supporter in this chapter. She apologies to Riki about her sudden disappearance which made Riki keeps wondering about her. Lynné was asked by Riki that if she's a b-shot and she saked her head means no. Lynné was challenge by Riki's friends to test out her IQ about B-Daman which she answered all are correct. Just a few minutes, Lynné had to went back home after she had already finished her work as a Special Supporter which made Riki them kinda frustrated. Lynné said goodbye to Riki them. Lynné was talking to a man on the phone on the plane and the man warns her to do not let her guard down on them. She waves her hand to Rory who is outside the plane before departs the WBMA. EC003 : A new Black Dragon?! Meet the band, More-Than-True (Part1) Lynné made a cameo appearance in this chapter, she appears at the end of the story, and was told that some people challenged Ryukai and invited him to a Cross Fight Tournament. EC004 : Eh?! They're Siblings?! The Cross Fight Tournament (Part2) Lynné reappears in this chapter again, she appears as a "Cool teacher who knows alot about b-damans" by a worker's kid which interest Kamon them and surprise Riki them too which leave Kamon and Bakuga curious about "Whose Lynné?" She was later introduced by Riki to Kamon and the others, Aona also commented "How Cute!" she is. She was later invited by Aona to a party that night and someone came, is More-Than-True, Ryukai told how he worries about her and she apologies to her brother which surprised Riki them. They told them about themselves that they born separately and each took one of their parents' names. The Next day, she went to the stadium with Hiro and Shurato to cheered Ryukai. Before the last match starts, Lynné sensed something and leave the stadium for unknown reason. EC006 : The White Jade Dragon, White Wavern! Lynné revealed to be the one who wields the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light, she was asked for help from Himiko to learn more about the ruins in Chrome City and was asked by Gennosuke if he can have a look of her b-daman. Her behavior/personality change in this chapter. She revealed Riki them that her mother died 6 years ago and her father went missing after that. In this chapter also revealed that she has another brother and sister, brother named Ryuken and sister named Rimai. Both are popular models, sister is a well-known Japanese Traditional Dancer and brother is Chrome City representative athlete. She was challenged by Kamon to have a match with him, and she won. She later leave with a aura of a tsudere character which leave Riki them kinda uncomfortable. The next day, she and her siblings went to the airport said goodbye to Riki them before them depart, Ryuken and Lynia also tell Lynné they have to go to London for their photograph jobs which she replied she'll be fine. After her siblings gone, its time for Riki them to depart too, she said goodbye to Riki and also tell him that Next time they meet, there will a reason to them to fight, which Riki agreed without thinking of it. She later departs the airport before they do. EC007 : The Eleven Legendary Dragons Tales in Chrome City Lynné appears as Rin Shirotama made an off vocal appearance in this chapter. EC008 : Eh?! They're Enemies?! She as Rin Shirotama also does a cameo at the end of the story. EC009 : A new Mysteries Enemy She appeared as Rin Shirotama, a mysterious b-shot shrouded with aloof vibe. She is the first competitor to passed the preliminaries not long after it start which surprised everyone with her presence and her b-daman, a white dragon b-daman. She beat Yuki and won over Ryukai, got herself into the finals. She later faced up with Samuru and fight against him with confident and aloof atmosphere around her. After she won, she didn't seem to be happy nor angry, just silently walked away. EC010 : BLACK DIAMOND Lynné appears as cameo until the end of the story when Riki them trying to stopped the car from escaping, she fired her new special move, "Dark Cradle" which successfully helped them get away from Riki them. After escaping from Riki, there were also other people on the car, which the pink haired girl told the girl they still need her power which revealed it was Rin who is holding a mysterious b-daman. EC011 : The Truth Revealed Lynné appeared as Rin Shirotama, performing a street show of an indie band which attracted many people. She later pay a surprise visit to Samuru and Misuru, angry at Misuru who "betrayed" her of exposed he was been working under her, which he never agreed to it but since he lost to a road fight against her. She faced them both by herself, when she was supposed to be easily to win, the match was interfered by Riki them who arrived at the nick of time. She revealed herself that she is the vocalist of the mysterious band last night and her new evolved b-daman, Black Dia. She scold Riki for his compassion and wished to not to fight his friends, she declared that's he will get more humiliation than his friends are next time they battle. EC012 : RIN SHIROTAMA Lynné was taking a fresh air outside and was surprised by the presence of Regina. She later got her qualification into the finals after defeating Kamon, and was facing off with Riki. During the match, she got mad, stating that there's nothing to talk between both of them. She later get more angry, because of Riki's naive words and called him "Hypocrite". Then they both clashed with their special moves which created a strong wind which blown away her sunglasses off to the ground revealing her true identity was Lynné. She later conversed with Riki with her sufferings during these few years, harsh words towards him. Riki's words surprised everyone (his friends) including Lynné herself, then a golden light glowing on Dracyan's body which led her surprised it was the "Golden Power". Riki used the power, defeating Lynné, leaving herself in confusion how could she'd lose. Letting Wavern telling her the truth why she couldn't win because she didn't see the other side of Riki than his Naive's, having friends which leave her in frustration. EC013 : A new Friend? or Enemy? Millay Shirley Appears Lynné attended in Kamon's party at Crestland however annoyed her and still act sarcastically towards Riki them. Later Ryukai them revealed that their mother and her past, wonder how she changed so much and so alert about friends. When she heard that Millay was at the WBMA, she rushed to the WBMA and uses Wavern's moves to fight Millay off guard. After Millay escaped, she was angry at Riki who didn't think twice when accepting Millay's challenge and revealed that it wasn't just a mere challenge, it was a decoy to trick Riki in order to copy Dracyan's special move. She was so angry and said sarcastically towards him more than usual and leave WBMA. EC014 : Millay and Rinne Clashed Lynné still in a bad mood and was eager to fight to get herself into the finals in order to face off Millay. But at the semi finals, they both fight against each others. Millay pulls off the copied Dracyan's move and Dharak's move, a hybrid move of both clashing with Lynné's. EC015 : Next Time! Rinne Continued by the previous chapter, Millay won with her hybrid move of Dracyan and Dharak, causing not just Lynné's lost and also damaged Wavern's body parts. She left the arena. When Riki was going to give up, Lynné shows up and encouraged Riki. After the tournament, Millay equipped her Armed Gear and attacked Riki them, but she was able to saved him from Millay's energy arrows produced by Ichaival, questioning her why Millay had the gear but she refused to tell so both of them faced off despite Lynné's less offense towards Millay's gun powers but matched up with her agile and speed. But when both of them pulls off their special moves, they were stopped by Gennosuke and Millay left with a ride on a helicopter came for retrieving her back to her father. A few days later, Riki them knows that Lynné is going to go abroad again and soon. At the airport, Lynné was going to departure, Riki them arrived before she leave, at least giving their regards to her. She later make up with Riki and formed a more friendly relationship. EC016 : Awaken! The White Dragon of Destruction She make a cameo appearance of a picture of herself is having tea and was at Paris. Later she was confused about the sudden light pillar shining. EC017 : The WBMA is under attack?! Lynné reappeared as Rin Shirotama, came to rescue everyone with her Armed Gear, Ame no Habakiri. After rescuing Riki them, she declared that she and her party shall put them all in custody and brought Riki them with force to somewhere. EC018 : Sky Feder, The Boss of Western Lynné revealed to be the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder, a gang once was her mother's now hers. EC019 : Accept the Dragon Trials She appeared at Genjuro's mansion for training which surprised them with her brunt force. EC021 : A Surprise Attack from Silent Phantom Lynné revealed her memory she still had when she was kidnapped. Then when hearing the alarm was activated, she rushed towards the Centre City of Western and eliminated the Core System Weapons those are sent by Ixion to attack the city. She was regrouped with Riki them, but Lynné was obvious mad because they might get hurt. Millay later joined the fight, was considered to a help from Genjuro which confused Lynné. She and Millay still can't get along well even a time like this, when Millay was going to fight was astonished with a sudden grab of Riki. Riki clammed the flames between them and finally they are cooperate. At the end of the story, due the overloading use of Armed Gears, both of their gears was reduced to ashes but at least the result are they both are finally getting along well. EC022 : Silent Attack of the Phantom During the South GP, she was greeted by the presence of Ixion and Naga. Soon both of them are engaged in battle. Later she was astonished by the power of Naga and then they attacked Lynné sending her off from the cliff to the sea. She was found by Samuru and Novu, was brought to the infirmary. She watched the match between Riki and Ixion. EC023 : The Last GP Series Tournament, East GP She and Millay actually was cooperating to interfered Riki them from getting some points but later run off to some where. Likewise, she was qualified with Millay and the others but they were later greeted by the presence of Ixion. EC024 : White Dragon Showdown! She was able to get herself into the finals and was facing off against Ixion. She was able to pull off and won her match. EC025 : Last Chance! Ixion made his last Strike! She came with Millay to help clear a path for Riki them to get pass though the C.S.Weapons. She and Millay told them they and Genjuro will holds off the weapons and soon catch up with them. Ryukai them gives their regards to her and wished she and Millay catch up soon. EC026 : Final Battle! Create Our Future She and Millay arrived at a nick of time, saving Riki from the up coming bombers which are flying towards him. Both of them joined the battle, they all used their golden powered up special moves against Naga's new powers. The result are...The Team Dragon Alliance won the fight, everyone cheered for their victory. At the end of the story, she appeared with the others at the GP Final Tournament and offered a shake of hand to Riki, as the farewell of theirs. Roles in Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman :Main Article : /Biography SV Roles in Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! :Main Article : /Biography SC Category:Biographies Category:Main Characters